The Jealous Ex
by MrsCaptainBecker
Summary: This is re-written. Jess' old jealous boyfriends come back to haunt her after her and Becker start getting close. Will Becker be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

The Jealous Ex – Jess' POV – Chapter 1

The familiar sound of the anomaly alarms blared around me and I went straight to work and located the anomaly which was in a warehouse not far from here, there was one CCTV camera on site that I could hack into and I did as the team arrived to collect the black boxes "OK. Docherty Close warehouses, there's one camera and I'm hacked in. I can't see an incursion but I'll keep an eye out whilst you're on your way" they were about to walk away from me "Someone bring me back some chocolate" I called out to them and heard Becker's familiar chuckle.

I watched the cameras and seen something... someone stagger around like they were drunk or something and I watched as he fell to the floor and stopped moving "Matt there's someone in the warehouse, he was staggering around and now he's just laying on the floor... not moving" I told him over comms.

"Copy that Jess, we're going as quick as we can" I heard his Irish voice reply and I carried on watching the screen hoping that he will get up or the team show up but nothing, no one came and he still laid motionless on the floor.

I watched as the team showed up at the warehouse and came up on the screen, I seen Becker turn him onto his back so he was laying flat and checked his pulse. I seen him look at Matt and shake his head "Sorry Jess, it looks like we were too late, It's not clear what killed him" Becker's voice said over comms and I looked down at the keyboard of the ADD and thought of the poor guy and what might have killed him.

The team came back and they put they put their black boxes back on charge but someone lingered around, I looked up to see Becker still standing there with his arm extended and a bar of chocolate in his hand which I took from his hand and thanked him for but I was not in the mood now for chocolate "You OK?" Becker asked and grabbed a chair sitting down next to me.

"I just watched a man die. You'd think that I'd be used to it by now having this job but every time someone dies I can't help but think of what I could have done to help them or maybe prevented it, he looked like he was in pain. Do we know who he is?" I asked him.

He shook his head "Sorry, there was no ID on him and we took his DNA and finger prints but there's nothing on the system anywhere, we'll find out though" he smiled softly at me and put his hand on my shoulder "You shouldn't have to get used to seeing dead bodies" he told me and stood back up "I better go and do the paperwork, I'll see you later OK?" he said and I nodded then he walked away to the armoury.

Lunchtime rolled around and I went to the break room where I made a nice cup of hot chocolate and ate the bar of chocolate Becker got me and sat at the table with Abby and Emily, they both kept telling me that there was nothing I could of done to save him and that we need to wait for the facts. Becker came in and smiled at me and asked me how I was and I replied that I was fine but he didn't buy and began telling me what Abby and Emily had just told me "Honestly I'm OK" I stated and went back to work.

Home time came next and I was relieved when Abby said that her and Connor where going to his sisters for the evening and they may stay the night, although I love them both so much they do piss me off every now and again... especially Connor who is strange, the other day I found his pants in the microwave and he told me he was warming them up for when he put them on so he wasn't cold but I hope he realises that we eat food that goes in and out of that microwave.

When I eventually got home I looked in the cupboards and realised that there was not really a lot there that tickled my fancy and just as I was weighing out my options my phone buzzed in my hand, it was Abby.

_Do me and Connor have any letters? Xx_

I walked down the stairs to the ground level instead of taking the lift and opened my flats letter box and found two letters addressed to me and one for Connor which had a picture of an alien on the front of the envelope.

_Connor has one; the envelope has a picture of an alien on xx_

I went back up to my flat and looked at my two letters and noticed one was hand written, I threw the other envelope to the side and instantly opened the hand written letter;

_Dear Jessie,_

_ It has been a while since you spoke to me, I miss you so much and I hope you know that I am always thinking about you, even when I go and see them prostitutes, when I am having sex with them I am thinking of you, I picture your face on theirs._

_I know you haven't missed me much though because I seen you out on Halloween with a man that looked like he was in the military or something, he walked you up to your door and gave you a hug, you invited him in but he declined your offer. I would never or declined you, he is a stupid moron if he thinks he has a chance with you._

_You my dear Jessie deserve nothing but the best which is what I can give you if you remember, remember when we were together and I showed you how much money I had in the bank and told you that you didn't need to work, not that you listened._

_That was the only thing I didn't like about you. You could never do as you were told. That was why I had to keep punishing you the way I did, it made you listen and do what you are told._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_All my Love,_

_Darren xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I threw the letter on the table and sat down on the nearest chair, I thought I had gotten rid of him when I sent him to prison and I was supposed to be informed of his release, how does he know where I lived? I've moved since Darren went to prison.

I needed to clear my head so I went to my room and changed into my running stuff and went for a run, I had no idea where I was going my feet just did their own thing and I ended up in the park "Jess!" someone called out, when I turned around I seen Becker running towards me in a pair of tracksuit bottoms, a tight black top and a IPod shuffle strapped to his arm "Hey" he said as he reached me.

"Hey, out for a run too?" I asked him and he nodded.

We spoke for a little bit and I had this feeling that I was being watched and I kept looking around but I didn't see anyone "You OK Jess? You look distracted" Becker asked and I said I was fine then said bye to him and started making my way home.


	2. Chapter 2

The Jealous Ex - Becker's POV - Chapter 2

I watched as Jess ran back towards the way to her apartment and was a little worried about her, she seemed really distracted with something and kept looking around, there was something wrong with her.

When I got home from my run I phoned Jess' home number and was slightly relieved when she picked up "Hello?" she said.

"Hey Jess, it's Becker. I was just making sure that you were OK. You seemed really distracted when I seen you at the park" I told her.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit distracted about something" she said and I could tell by her voice she was distant "Erm... do you wanna go out somewhere for a bit, I hate being here on my own" she said.

"Yeah sure. How about I come and pick you up in about half an hour" I stated, when we agreed I hung up the phone and jumped in the shower quickly as I stunk of sweat from my run and dressed myself in some decent clothes then made my way round there to pick her up.

I got to Jess' apartment and she opened the door on the first knock "Hey" she said with a smile on her face, we made our way down to the car park where I had left car and I opened the door for her "Where are we going?" she asked me as we pulled out of the car park.

"I was thinking if you hadn't had any dinner then maybe we could go somewhere to eat, I'm starving" I stated and we agreed on going to Pizza Hut. We got to pizza hut and we got to a table, she was looking out of the windows and around the restaurant as if she was looking for someone "You OK?" I asked her as she watched a couple come through the door.

She turned to me and smiled "Yeah I'm fine thanks, what shall we get?" she questioned and opened the menu and looked over the starters "How about we get garlic bread with cheese for starters, you get four bits so we could have two each... if you wanted" she questioned.

The waitress came over and asked what we wanted "For starters could we have garlic bread and cheese and then can I have a large double pepperoni pizza please and she'll have a regular meat feast pizza. Could we also get a refill on our drinks please, a sprite and diet coke please?" she took down our orders and returned with our drinks a few moments later "You going to tell me what's bothering you?" I asked her.

"Sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind right now and a few things I need to think about and before you ask no there is nothing you can do to help... unless you know the person who runs Norwich prison and they can give me an explanation as to why..." she stopped mid sentence and shook her head.

I smiled a little "Actually Jess I do know the bloke who runs Norwich prison... I was in Iraq with him. David Connelly" I stated and she looked at me in shock "So what do you want an explanation about?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath "I was a witness against someone who was sent to prison and he was a dangerous person and I was supposed to be told of his release but I was sent a letter by him today and I haven't heard anything from the prison about his release... the thing is I've moved since he went to prison so I don't know how he knows where I live" she stated looking worried.

Jess' POV

I didn't tell Becker why he was sent to prison or any of the gory details for the main fact there was no reason for him to know but he did say if he gave him his name he will talk to his friend David and find out why I wasn't informed of his release.

Becker walked me to my front door when I got home and made sure that I had locked and bolted the door before he left and told me to phone him if I needed him, even if it was at 3am. He was so sweet and caring sometimes but I didn't really want to bring him into this mess as I got myself into it and I don't need to drag anyone else into it, I don't want anyone else to get hurt.

An hour later I heard someone knocking on the door so I walked over and looked in the peep hole on the door but didn't see anyone so I went to walk back to the sofa when the door knocked again, I looked in the peep hole again but no one was there. Fuck it. I opened the door and came face to face with Darren smirking at me.

I tried to push the door closed but he was to strong so I ran to the bathroom and grabbed my phone on the way and locked the door and dialed Becker's number "Hello?" he said as he answered.

"Becker that person I was telling you about earlier is here at my flat" there was a massive bang on the door and I screamed slightly "He's going to get me" I said on the phone and started crying.

"Jess I am on my way round right now OK?" he said and hung up the phone.

The door to the bathroom banged again and the door caved in and come of the hinges and Darren stood there looking at me with a smirk on his face "Don't be scared Jessie, I've come back for you so we can start our life together like we planned and I forgive you for sending me to prison" he came towards me and grabbed my arm "C'mon Jessie" he said and picked me up by my arm.

He dragged me to the lift and down to the car park where he pushed me into a black Corsa with blackout windows, he made me sit in the front passenger seat and he put my seatbelt on for me "Darren please let me go" I whispered to him as tears rolled down my cheeks.

Darren slammed my door shut and went round to the driver's side and we pulled away at high speed, we were going North onto the M1 a little while later and he was going 90mph "I cannot wait for us to start our lives together, we can get married and have kids and live like we were supposed too" he stated.

Becker's POV

I got to Jess' flat and the front door was wide open, I cautiously stepped inside and looked around but there was no one there so I phoned Abby.

"Becker if there's an anomaly I told you we are not working tonight or tomorrow" she said as she answered the phone.

"Abby it's Jess. What do you know about some guy Jess sent to prison as a witness?" I asked her because if one person knows about it Abby will.

"Her ex boyfriend Darren, he used to beat her up and... other stuff... she finally told someone and went to the police and he was sent to prison why?" she asked.

"She said he's been released and she wasn't informed about it, I got a phone call from her and she said he was in her flat and I'm here now but the front door is wide open, the bathroom door has been kicked in and there's no one here" I stated.

"Me and Connor are coming home" she said and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

The Jealous Ex – Chapter 3 – Jess' POV

We arrived at a small cottage in the middle of nowhere and Darren made me get out of the car and took me down to the basement where there was a double bed the room also had a little window but it was too high for me to reach and too small for me to get through if I could reach it, there was no way I could get out of this on my own "I'll give you food and drink throughout the day, when I can trust you won't run away you can move upstairs into my bedroom" Darren said and turned a little light on in the basement "I'll see you tomorrow morning" he said and closed the door behind him.

I made my way over to the bed and laid down thinking of ways I could escape, why is he doing this to me again? What does he want with me? I wish Becker was here to save me like he always is. Tears started rolling down my cheeks as I thought of Becker, I loved him and I never got the chance to tell him and I'm probably going to die in this place and I'll never see him again I would never get the chance to tell him.

Eventually I fell asleep but it was only for a couple of hours then Darren woke me up "Good morning Jessie" he put his hand on my knee under the covers and started moving it up "I've been waiting for a long time to do this" he threw himself on me and kissed my lips roughly and got on top of me throwing the covers off me and it was then I realised that he only had his pants on and nothing else "I love you Jessie" he stated.

I tried fighting him off but he was too strong for me and he had my clothes off before I could think about everything "Darren please get off me I don't want this" I said crying "Please Darren" I pleaded but it was as if he couldn't hear me, like he was deaf.

When Darren got off me he laid down next to my shaking body on the bed "See it wasn't that bad was it? You'll learn to enjoy it in more time, you're just worried your boyfriend will find out about us aren't you?" he questioned.

"I don't have a boyfriend" I told him and tried to get off the bed but he grabbed my arm.

"Don't lie to me!" he shouted and pushed me so I fell on the floor "I hate it when you lie to me! I seen you two having dinner yesterday looking very cosy with each other, how long have you been with him?" he asked angrily and stood up over me as I lay on the floor.

Becker's POV

As I walked into the ARC I headed straight to Lester's office to see if anything has happened, I was forced to go home and sleep not that I could sleep so I went into the office where Lester was sitting at his desk wearing the same clothes he was wearing yesterday. He looked up at me as I entered the office and shook his head in defeat "I'm sorry Becker, there's nothing to report yet" I sighed and stood in the doorway "Maybe you should of confessed your feelings for her beforehand" he said.

The F word "I've listened to Abby saying the same thing for three hours I don't need to hear it from you too" I left the office and looked towards the ADD and seen Connor sitting in Jess' chair, I went to the Menagerie to find Abby but no one was there apart from Rex "Hey buddy" I said. I wouldn't tell anyone this but me and Rex did quite a lot of bonding time when Abby and Connor was away, he flew round the room and landed on my lap as I sat on a stool "I know I haven't been around in a while, sorry. There have been a few things that I have needed to sort out" he chirped and rubbed his head on my hand so I would stroke him "You like Jess don't you? What do you think, am I good enough for her?" I asked him, he chirped in response and I took that as a yes.

The door opened and Abby came in and smiled at me when she seen Rex sitting on my lap and me stroking him "How you doing?" she asked and sat down next to me "Don't lie to me" she said just as I opened my mouth to speak.

"I'm worried about her Abby, she's God knows where with some nutter who is doing who knows what to her. Maybe I should have stayed with her when she said he had come back or something... I don't know. I just want to know that she's OK" I stated and looked down at Rex who chirped at me and flew off my lap.

The red lights and blaring sound of the alarms echoed around the ARC so me and Abby ran to the ADD and I stopped in my tracks when I seen Connor sitting at the chair, part of me was expecting to see Jess sitting there typing away "Where is it Connor?" I asked him.

"Southend in a village" Connor said and he jumped out of the char and we all ran to the trucks that were being loaded up by the soldiers, I got in one truck and started driving off with three of my men in my truck driving as fast as I could to the anomaly, I just want to shoot something.

Jess' POV

I was aching all over, my arms and legs were bruised and I had a split lip and black eye. I told Darren that I didn't have a boyfriend and that Becker was a friend but he just wouldn't believe me and he kept hitting me over and over telling me I was lying when I wasn't, I don't know how much more of this abuse I can take. I don't want to be trapped in here forever getting beaten and raped.

The door opened and Darren entered and closed the door behind him "I'm just asking you to tell me the truth Jessie, how long have you two been sleeping together?" he asked me slightly calm but he was approaching me with his fists clenched.

"I'm not sleeping with him! He's a friend from work Darren I'm promise you" I cried as he boxed me in the corner of the room and punched me in the stomach, I screamed in pain and I fell to the floor and he kicked me in the ribs, I'm pretty sure I felt a crack and knew my rib was broken.

I screamed and screamed as he hit me over and over again, he finally stopped and stood over me "Darren please just kill me!" I screamed at him "I can't take it anymore, just kill me Darren. Kill me!" I lay down on the floor and cried waiting for him to kill me "Get it over and done with" I said to him a bit quieter.

There was banging from above us so he left the room and shut the door behind him so I couldn't leave the room, I screamed and screamed hoping whoever was up there would hear me and come to help "Someone help! Help me please! Anyone!" I screamed then heard running and the door the opened.

I gasped as I seen Becker standing in the doorway, I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him "Becker, I'm so glad you're here. You found me" I said and cried into his chest.

Suddenly we were shoved and Darren was standing in the doorway holding a metal pole which was about a meter long and went to hit Becker with it so I stepped in front of Becker and felt a hard hit to my head, I fell to the floor and looked up to see Becker looking over me "Hey, stay with me" he said "Keep your eyes open OK" I seen my dark spots cloud my vision and eventually everything was black.

Becker's POV

She looked like a doll laying in that hospital bed with all of the wires attached to her, I sat down next to her bed and held her hand "C'mon Jess you need to wake up, I need to tell you how much I love you with your eyes open and then I can take you out on a date and I can listen to Connor and Matt tormenting me about being a softie but Jess I don't care because I will be everything you deserve and more. I love you so much Jess and I can't wait to tell you when your eyes are open, hopefully you're going to tell me you love me too" I told her and placed a kiss on the top of her head "Wake up" I pleaded with her motionless body.

How am I going to tell her that Darren escaped from us and is still out there?


	4. Chapter 4

The Jealous Ex - Chapter 4 - Jess

White. All I would see was white it was all around me, behind me, to my left, to my right, in front of me. Looking to my left I seen this one little bit of black in the corner of the room and it took me a couple of seconds but I figured out that it was Becker and he was asleep so he must of been here all night or if not then he must of been here for a good few hours to have fallen asleep.

Everything came back to me and how I ended up here "Becker?" I called out and the black shape shifted and in seconds Becker was standing over me smiling looking tired "How long have you been here?" I asked him looking over the clothes he wore yesterday or whenever I was awake last.

"It doesn't matter how long I've been here, are you OK? Do you want me to get the medic? Is there anything I can get you?" he asked looking concerned and worried about me which was really sweet, I declined his offers and he took a big breath as if he was scared to say the next thing "Jess I don't know how to tell you this but... Darren... he erm... he managed to get away. When he hit you over the head with the pole and you feel to the ground I rushed over to you and he ran out of the door, we looked for him but he had got away and I'm really sorry about this Jess I will get him back in custody... I promise" He looked down at the floor in shame.

He got away? Darren was not going to stop until he killed me I knew it and I needed someone... anyone to stop him before he does "Becker please get him... please because he will kill me" I told him and Becker grabbed my small smooth hand in his large rough hand "I mean it Becker, someone has to lock him behind bars so he can't hurt anyone else because he will Becker, if he kills me he will start on another girl and the cycle will continue... he needs to be stopped" I exclaimed and could feel myself welling up.

"I promise you that I will stop at nothing to find him and stop him... I will die before he does anything else to you" he promised and he kissed the top of my head "I'm going to go and get the medic" he stated and left the room.

Becker came back a couple of minutes later with the medic in tow and he started examining me and said that I could go home as long as there was someone there with me to keep an eye on me as I had a serious head injury and he also gave me prescribed pain killers for the pain and I was to take 2 every four hours for three days, then he gave me a doctor's note for sick time off work for a week.

I got home and Becker carried my bag in and he walked over to the sofa with me and made me a glass of water "I'm really sorry Jess but I have to go, there has been sightings of Darren and I'm going to go and see if I can find him, Emily said she will be here in half an hour... do not open the door at any costs unless you know for sure who is there OK? Just ring me if you need me" I nodded, he placed a kiss on my cheek and left.

Emily showed up half an hour later and she brought some movies with her and a take away for us to eat, she really has adapted to the 21st century really well "OK... so... you and Becker?" she questioned with a smirk on her face.

I shook my head at her "There is nothing going on between me and Becker, I mean he is really sweet and caring towards me but I don't think he cares about me like that. He has got major issues with girlfriends and stuff, I looked at his personal file and I know I'm not supposed to but I did and he doesn't have any romantic history... at all... nada, nothing, zilch" I shook my head and carried on eating my food.

"There is something there. He has feelings for you that maybe co-workers shouldn't have for each other but he does and I think he's too scared to act on those feelings in case you don't feel the same way" she told me and I guess I could see where she was coming from an outsiders point of view because me and Becker do spend a lot of time together and stuff and it's no secret that I have feelings for him, even Connor picked up on it.

"If I made a move on Becker do you think he will push me away, like, for example, if I was to kiss Becker do you think he will walk away from me and never speak to me again or do you think he will kiss me back?" I asked her.

She put her empty plate on the coffee table in front of me "I think if you kissed him he will want to take you to your bedroom and do a bit more then kissing" she said with a giggle "Is he coming back here tonight?" she asked out of curiosity.

I shrugged in response "I honestly have no idea" I stated and finished the last bit of food on my plate "Do you know what? Screw it. The next time I see Becker I am going to kiss him and just pray that he doesn't push me away and never speak to me again" I told her and my phone bleeped and I seen Becker's name flashed up on the screen;

_I'll be at yours in an hour if that's OK; I need to talk to you about a couple of things_

"Becker's coming round in an hour" I said panicked. "What do you think he needs to talk to me about? Do you think it's bad? Do you think it's about Darren...? Has he got away again? Has he been caught? Has he hurt someone else...? Why is Becker so evasive in text messages?" I practically screamed at Emily.

She grabbed the tops of my arms "Calm down Jess. Maybe he's coming here to tell you that he's got Darren in custody and nothing bad has happened... Well I'll go when he gets here and you and Becker can be alone" Emily said with a smirk on her face.

The doorbell rang an hour later and I opened it to see Becker standing on the other side with a smirk on his face "We got him" he stated and I threw myself into him and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him with his arms wrapped around my tightly "He's not going to hurt you anymore I promise" I leaned back slightly and looked in his eyes for any sign of a joke.

Darren was gone and he was gone for good. He couldn't hurt me anymore and once again Becker had saved me and been my hero, I leaned into him and kissed him like I had never kissed anyone before in my life.

It took a few seconds but I realised that he was kissing back, we pulled away after a few moments and I took a gulp of air that was desperately needed and I smiled at him, I pulled him into the apartment "Hi Becker... Are you staying?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'm staying" he said looking at me with a smile, Emily said goodbye to us both and slipped out the door closing it behind us.

Me and Becker went over to the sofa where I grabbed him and pulled him down on the sofa with me as I kissed him with as much passion as I could, he was on top of me with his fingers tangled up in my hair "Why didn't I do this earlier?" I questioned and kissed him again, my hands went to his waist and the bottom of his top I looked up at him and he nodded so I tugged it over his head and soon enough the rest of our clothes were thrown on the floor and we were naked... on my sofa... I was about to have sex with Becker "Do it" I whispered huskily into his ear and he did.

Becker carried me to my bedroom and laid me down on the bed, he laid down next to me and pulled the covers over us so we were warm and he pulled me close to him and cuddled me "I cannot believe I finally have you" he whispered to me and kissed the top of my head "I'm not going to let you go and I'm going to keep you safe" he whispered and kissed me again but this time on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Jealous Ex, Jess' POV Chapter 5

Today is my six month anniversary with Becker and he was taking me out to dinner at my favourite restaurant, I was so excited and felt like a little girl as I was getting dressed. The restaurant was quite fancy and we only went there on special occasions and Becker said he wanted to speak to me about something and Abby was convinced he was going to ask me to marry him or something but I don't think he is because to be quite honest he was being distant and we hadn't really seen each other much and I was worried about it.

Me and Becker arrived at the restaurant and got seated at a table next to the window looking over the Thames at the beautiful starry night and amazing scenery, Becker held my hand over the table and ordered us a bottle of wine and he drank three glasses of the wine before I had even finished my first glass... looks like I'll be driving home tonight then.

"Becker are you OK you have been acting weird the last couple days and what's with all the meetings in Lester's office?" I asked, he was hardly speaking to me now "Becker please talk to me" I begged and squeezed his hand encouragingly.

He swallowed the last bit of his wine and looked me deep in the eyes and I could see the terror in them "Here's the thing Jess. I have been offered a job as head of security in a bar, I'm starting to get to old for running around after dinosaurs and making sure Connor doesn't get himself eaten and I think it's time I start to settle down in an easier going job, they are offering me nearly the same as I a getting now but the thing is... well... the job in Ibiza" I didn't know what to say.

He wanted to leave the ARC? The job is in Ibiza and I'm here in London so he'll be leaving me too. He brought me out on our six month anniversary to break up with me? I pulled my hand away from his and put it under the table and couldn't stop the tear that rolled down my cheek "You've accepted it already haven't you?" I questioned.

"Yeah and I've already spoke to Lester and handed in my months notice, I leave in three weeks. I know I should have told you about this when I got the offer but I knew you would ask me to stay and I would of stayed if you asked me to because I love you so much and I would do anything to make you happy but I need to do this for me" he explained and the tears fell more and more.

I drank the whole glass of wine in one go "So you took me out to break up with me? Couldn't you have just done this at my apartment instead of bringing me here and making me look like a fool... I thought you had a lot more respect for me then that. You know Abby said you were taking me here to ask me to move in with you or marry you and I told her that was a silly thing to think but a little part of me thought that maybe you might, I want go home" I stated and stood up "You've had too much to drink so I'll drive you back to your apartment then get a cab to mine" I didn't give him a chance to argue, I walked out of the restaurant.

We got to his apartment and I didn't know what to say to him, there was nothing I could say to him "Jess please know that I love you and if there was any way we could stay together while I did this job then I would but... I'm going to be in another country and I want you to find someone who can love you and look after you and be a better boyfriend to you then I ever was" more tears fell.

"I was stupid enough to think that we could work, we could go against what everyone said but I was wrong as always. I'm going to go now because I don't want to cry in front of you anymore" I turned my back and started to walk out of the parking lot to go hail a cab.

"Jess! Take the car home, take it to work tomorrow and I'll drive you home after work" I turned and walked back to the car, he had the door open for me and the key already in the ignition and he closed the door when I had got in.

I opened the door to my apartment where Connor and Abby were sitting on the sofa, Abby turned around with a smile then she must of seen my tears because she came rushing over to me "Jess what happened? I didn't think you would be home tonight" she led me over to the sofa and I sat in between Connor and Abby who both put their arms around me.

"He's leaving. He's got a job as head of security in Ibiza and he leaves in three weeks" I told them and heard them gasp then they moved in closer to me "He made me look like a fool in the restaurant taking me there to break up with me, why couldn't he do it at his place or here? Why take me out in a public place?" I stood up "I want to be on my own" I went to my bedroom and laid on my bed, on my bedside table there was a picture of me and Becker when we went to the beach two months ago.

I went under my bed and got all the pictures out of me and Becker and anything else I found that reminded me of Becker and got them all in a pile and walked out of the bedroom, through the living room and into the kitchen where I held them over the bin deciding whether or not the throw them in the bin "What are you doing?" Abby asked me.

"I was going to throw them away but I can't" I put them down on the kitchen work top and sat down on a chair "How could he do this to me? You know he told me that he didn't tell me when he got the offer for the job because he thought I would beg him to stay and then he would and he would be stuck in a job he doesn't like anymore because I asked him too, making it to sound like it was my fault" I was so angry.

Abby put a glass of wine in front of me and sat down next to me with her own glass "I'm sorry it ended, I know how much you cared and loved him" she put her arm around me for a moment then looked down at the photos and started looking through them "I took this one" she stated and showed me a photo of me and Becker laying in my bed asleep.

After a couple drinks I went back to my bedroom taking the photos with me and put them in a box and under the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

I got to work the next morning and went straight to the ADD and found a big bunch of flowers sitting on my desk with a little note;

_Sorry, B xx_

I held the tears in and started my work ignoring the surrounding noise and just generally ignoring people and just focusing on my work when a hand fell onto my shoulder, I turned and seen Becker standing behind me "Hi" he said softly and pulled up a chair to sit next to me "Did you bring the car in today?" he asked, I got my bag from under my desk and handed him the car keys "Thanks, I'll drive you home tonight" he stated.

"No, Connor brought his car and said he will take me home" I didn't want to speak to him, I just wanted him to go to Ibiza and to not speak to me ever again, I hate him for last night but I love him and I can't wait for him to go.

"I wanted to speak to you, can I come to yours tonight or do you want to come to mine so we can talk properly" he asked.

Work ended and I agreed to go back to Becker's with him where he said he would make dinner and we can talk about everything properly and end on mutual terms.


	6. Chapter 6

Jealous Ex - Chapter 6 - Jess' POV

I arrived at Becker's apartment and I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, I didn't want to face him but he was leaving soon and I needed to say my goodbyes and end this relationship on mutual feelings with him I don't want him to leave with bad feelings towards me. I knocked on the door and heard footsteps coming towards the door then it opened to reveal Becker standing there in a pair of jeans that sat low on his hips and no top on with wet hair meaning he had just come out of the shower, I could smell my favourite shower gel of his.

We went through to his dining room where food was already waiting on the table, spaghetti bolognaise, my favourite. There was a glass of wine sitting there waiting for me and a glass a beer waiting for him, he left and came back a few moments later with a t-shirt on "I'm going to miss this apartment... it's got one of the best views" I stated looking out the window at the view of London lit up on a Friday night.

"I'm gonna miss standing at the window with you looking out at the sights with my arms around you after we've had sex... I'm gonna miss you" he stated and put his arm around my shoulder "I've had so many dreams of me and you standing here looking out, with you in a wedding dress or us with a baby and now none of that is going to happen and it's my fault" he said and I walked back over to the dining table and sat down at my chair, he sat opposite me and tried to grab my hand but I moved it back.

Dinner was eaten in silence I had nothing to say to him and it was clear he didn't have a lot to say to me either, there wasn't anything that could make this less painful for either of us "Becker I don't know what you wanted to happen with me coming here, there is nothing that can make this easier... I love you so much but I hate you for doing this to me. You made me think that we had the world's perfect relationship and that we had no secrets between us but it was all a lie you kept that from me for so long and I just cannot trust you" I told him.

"Jess I am so sorry for putting you through this and I wanted to tell you believe me I did but I didn't know how and then the longer I left it the harder it was to tell you. I love you so much and I cannot believe I am leaving you but this is something that I need to do for me, I hope one day you can forgive me" he sniffled like he was holding back tears.

Becker cleared the plates from the table and we went into the living room and sat close together on the sofa, we sat in silence for about 10 minutes, I didn't know what else to say to him "Maybe I should go now... there's not a lot more either of us can say" I got up from my seat and Becker grabbed my hand.

"Please don't go, stay here with me... tonight" he asked, his chocolate brown eyes peering into my crystal blue ones "All I want is one more night with you... it can be our goodbye" so he invited me here to have sex with him not because he wanted to talk about us... Could my heart take that sort of pain? Could I just sleep with him one more time and then walk away? Shall I just walk away now? "Just one more night" he pleaded and pulled me close, before I knew what was going on his lips had crashed down on mine and he was kissing me with the most passion he had ever kissed me with before.

I couldn't sleep. I looked up at the ceiling of Becker's bedroom where I had been so many times in the last six months and normally I would have a big smile on my face because me and Becker had just had sex but tonight I couldn't smile knowing it was the last time I would be having sex with him and my heart broke into a tiny million pieces, this made it seem so real. Becker was leaving and he was never coming back.

No my heart couldn't take this so I got out of the bed and got dressed not caring at all if I woke him up from his deep slumber, I kissed him one last time on the forehead and left his apartment without another look back, I couldn't look back. I managed to get to my car and as soon as I closed the door I cried and I couldn't hold the tears back no matter how much I tried I just couldn't hold them back, they were free and flowing for everyone to see, this is what he has done to me.

After crying for about twenty minutes I drove through the empty dark streets until I got to my apartment complex car park, I checked my face and went up to my apartment where I could hear talking from the inside.

"Connor I can't tell her now, she's going through enough at the minute" I heard Abby say to Connor with sadness in her voice, where they talking about me?

"Abby you know I love Jess, she's like my little sister but the longer we leave it the more it's going to hurt her. She doesn't need people keeping secrets from her right now that's what got Becker into this mess with her, we are her true friends and need to tell her before she finds out from someone else" Connor's voice said getting louder then Abby's.

"Fine" was Abby's last word, I decided that was the best time to open the door and before I could even say 'Hi' to anyone Abby went into her bedroom and Connor went into the kitchen. I decided to leave them to it and went into my bedroom where I laid on my bed and I cried, cried like I had never cried before.

Becker

When I awoke I looked to the left of me but the bed was empty, I looked on the floor where Jess' clothes were but they had gone, she had gone. I got my phone and tried to phone her but it went straight to answer phone so she had turned it off, I wanted to speak to her so bad because I'm starting to have second thoughts about leaving after last night it made me realise what I am leaving behind and I don't know if I can leave her after all this.

I got to work and went to the ADD to see Jess but she wasn't there Connor was "Hey where's Jess?" I asked him.

"She's at home she said she didn't feel too well today, she said if you asked where she was then I wasn't to tell you but I don't want to get in the middle of your business but do me a favour Becker don't go round there, she told me and Abby about last night and I know it's none of my business but just leave her for a little while she needs some space to deal with this on her own... she loves you so much and It's braking her heart that you're leaving and asking her for 'one last night'. I don't think it's fair that you asked that of her because you know that she would have done it... it wasn't fair" he turned his back to me and I walked back to the armoury.

Lunchtime rolled around and I wanted to speak to Jess so bad and I know Connor said not to go and see her but I have to, he was right and I need to apologise for last night and asking her for that one last night it was unfair of me, I grabbed my car keys and ran as fast as I could to the car park where I jumped in my car and drove as fast as I could to Jess' apartment.

I knocked on the door but as my knuckles his the door the door flew wide open, I pulled my hand gun out (which I had in my waistband for such an occasion) and I went into the apartment and found a not in the kitchen;

_Dear Connor and Abby_

_I have gone away for a couple weeks, I just need to get my head around everything and I need some time to myself. I have left my phone here and my laptop and everything so no one can get hold of me I have cleared it with Lester for Connor to cover the ADD for six weeks (Sorry Connor) and I promise I will be back soon, as soon as Becker's gone and I feel a little better._

_I love you both and will see you soon _

_Jess_


	7. Chapter 7

The Jealous Ex – Chapter 7 – Abby's POV

Becker came into the Menagerie waving a bit of paper around at me I took it off him when he came in and read over Jess' note I handed it back to him "Give her space Becker, you know you were the first guy she trusted, the first guy she really did truly love and for her this probably feels like the end of the world because you're leaving and she's hurt I don't blame her for going away for a few weeks she needs it she has been so miserable at home and I want her to be happy again" I turned my back to him and left to tell Connor about the note and to give him the bad news that he's not going out in the field for six weeks.

I approached the ADD where I seen Connor sitting working away and put my hands over his eyes "Guess who?" I joked.

"Becker?" he said with a laugh I rolled my eyes at him as he turned in the chair to face me "Oh it's you" he was not funny "What's up?" he asked.

"Got some bad news for you... Jess has gone away for a few weeks and you're on ADD duty until she gets back she said she's cleared it with Lester already, you are now stuck here for six weeks" I informed him with a big smile on my face and he groaned really loud so people looked over at him and I looked away embarrassed "If you don't like it go speak to Lester" I told him.

"I will actually, see if I can split the time with someone else so I can go out in the field sometimes" he stated and got up from the chair and marched to Lester's office where he knocked then entered the room a couple seconds later obviously and I watched through the window as Connor and sat down opposite Lester and started speaking to him, Lester shook his head and I wanted to laugh, Connor was on the ADD for 6 whole weeks I think he might kill himself, he came out of the office and approached me "Lester said he knew nothing about this" he said looking confused.

What? But Jess said in her note that she had already cleared this with Lester, why would she lie? I told Connor to get the rest of the core team and to get them into Lester's office now. I stormed into Lester's office, he was on the phone speaking to someone but hung up when he seen me come into his office "Are you sure you haven't spoken to Jess? It's not like her to lie" I questioned him "Maybe she E-Mailed you and you haven't read it yet?" I questioned.

He shook his head at me "I have no E-Mails, phone calls, texts... nothing from Jess saying she was going away for six weeks and Connor was to sit on the ADD nothing at all, there is something wrong here and I intend to find out what" he stated and picked the phone up again and pressed a couple buttons "I want all airports, ports and train stations on alert for a Jessica Louise Parker, I will send out pictures and if she is seen I want her brought into protective police custody then I want to be informed straight away. If she is with anyone I want them arrested for abduction" he didn't wait for a reply he put the phone down "We will get her back" he said.

Becker came rushing into Lester's office "What the hell is going on? Connor said you didn't know Jess was going away, here's the note she left" he said in panic and handed Lester the note, he looked over it and handed it back to Becker "Are you sure she hasn't told you anything?" he had never sounded so worried about anything in his life.

"I'm sorry Becker no I haven't heard anything from her saying she was going away but I have all the airports, ports and train stations on alert I'm about to fax everyone a picture of her, if she is spotted she is to be brought into protective police custody and if she is with anyone they are to be arrested for abduction... if anyone finds her they are to notify me straight away and when I hear something I will tell the rest of you in the meantime I want all of you out looking for her, go through CCTV, look through her E-Mails, letters, PDA, her phone... everything see if you can find out where she might of gone and if she would of gone with anyone. From this second on I want her to be priority I will set up a second team in case of an anomaly alert we should also assume that she was abducted to look into the likely suspects and arrest them" Lester finished his instructions and we all left his office to start looking for her to bring her home.

**Becker's POV**

I phoned Darren's prison to make sure he was still there so I arranged to meet him under Official Secrets Act so I wasn't asked any questions I couldn't answer, if he didn't take her then he might no who did he might of arranged for this to happen. I told Lester where I was going and he said he would have it arranged to have his cell searched and his phone calls reviewed and his visitors looked at, everyone he has spoken and seen is a suspect and we were going to look into Darren's friends from inside and see who had been released lately they were all also suspects with this many people out looking for Jess and all the searches I am hoping she will be home soon.

An hour later I was at the prison sitting opposite the man I hate the most in the whole entire world he was leaned back in his chair looking like he didn't give a care in the world "Just so you know as we speak your cell is being searched, your phone calls are being reviewed, your letters are being read through, your visitors are being questioned and so are all your friends and family... anyone who has a connection to you so you might as well save us all some time and tell us where Jess is because we know you have her" I told him and he looked shocked "We also have all ports, airports and train stations with her name and picture looking out for her as well as the police and military, you will be in more trouble if you don't tell us where she is now" I stated.

He looked down and sighed "I got a letter from my brother Scott saying that he wasn't going to let Jess get away with putting me back in here, that he was going to get his own revenge. Before you ask no I don't know where he would have taken her or what he's done with her but I can give you his number and address, I didn't think he would do something like this I just thought he meant he would scare her a little by breaking in to hers or smashing her car up but not this" I gave him a piece of paper and a pen and her wrote down his brothers number and address "Let me know when you find her" he pleaded I didn't answer him I got up from my chair and went straight round to his brothers place.

"Abby I have a possible suspect, Darren's brother Scott wrote to Darren saying he was going to get revenge on Jess for sending his brother back to prison, I'm on my way round there now and I'm going to need some back up, the address is; 24 Haygarth Court I'm about three minutes away" I told her over the phone she said she was gathering up the team and they would meet me there, she ordered me not to go in till she got there and I was going to just go straight in when I got there and ignore her but I didn't know how many people were in there, if they were armed so for once I decided to listen to Abby.

Ten minutes later I seen Matt and the rest of the team pulling up in an ARC car, they parked opposite me and Matt gave me the nod to go in so we all rushed in the house I kicked the door down and we split up and searched the house there was no one here but there was a lot of blood in the kitchen and living room, there was a kitchen knife on the floor in the living room that was covered in blood I put my gloves on and picked it up before putting it in a bag "I want this sent off for DNA testing, I want to know if this is Jess' blood... go now" I ordered one of my men who ran out the door with it.

If there was a God up there this won't be Jess' blood it will be Scott's and Jess would have managed to get away and she was on her way back home as we speak but I have realised that life wasn't that kind to people and I feared my worst nightmare was going to be coming true soon, it might be Jess' blood and she might be dead.


	8. Chapter 8

The Jealous Ex – Chapter 8 – Becker's POV

Today was supposed to be the day that I leave for good but I didn't want to leave with Jess still missing but I knew I had to go otherwise I will never do it, I was currently at the airport sitting in the waiting lounge for my flight to be called but all I wanted to do was run out of the airport and carry on the search for Jess and even though Matt promised me that he would E-Mail me as soon as she was found but I didn't think he would for some reason I didn't trust him to do that for me, how the hell could one person make me feel all these emotions at one time?

"Flight 21A from London Gatwick to Ibiza is now calling" a woman said over the speakers and repeated the statement a couple more times, I picked up my carry on and started walking to the boarding queue where I was at the end of about 50 people. I wanted to walk away from this queue and go back to the ARC and help bring Jess back but I knew I wouldn't be welcome there by Connor and Abby they still hadn't forgiven me for asking Jess for one more night together they hated me for it and I hated myself for it too it was unfair and I knew she would say yes... I'm such a dick.

I handed the airport woman my passport she checked it with the list of passengers and gave it back to me and I boarded the plane and easily found my seat, I put my bag in the over head compartment and sat down in my seat next to the window and I found myself day dreaming of Jess and our last night together it was everything it needed to be it was a good goodbye for me. Oh Jessica what have you done to me? Please come back to me soon or just come home soon we all need you so badly "Excuse me can you open the over head compartment for me please? I can't reach" I looked up and seen a woman who looked a lot like Jess.

"Uh, yeah sure" I stood up and took her bag off her and put it away for her and sat back down in her seat she sat down next to me and I could feel her looking at me.

"Sorry for staring but you look lost" she stated.

I looked over her "Well I suppose I am lost and before you ask no there is nothing you can do to help" I said trying not to sound to mean, she seemed like a nice girl and I didn't want her to get the wrong impression of me.

"Would you be interested in my help if I could lead you to Jess?" she asked with a smile on her face, now she had my attention.

Jess' POV

I was tired of begging and pleading for my life with Scott he just beat me and treated me like shit he blamed me for putting his brother into prison but it wasn't my fault it was his own fault he shouldn't of done what he done to me and when I got out of here Scott was going to the same place his brother... because I was getting out of here weather I did it myself or someone helped me out.

The door to the room I was being kept in opened and Scoot came in holding a piece of paper "My brother has just written me a letter saying that your lover boy has been hanging about and asking questions about where you are and who might have you, word on the street is he knows I have you and he has already gone to my house and I don't think it will be long before they find us so I think I will just have to leave you somewhere for them to find you then I'm going on the run" he pulled a gun out of his back pocket and aimed it at my knee and shot.

A blindfold was put over my eyes so that I couldn't see and a tie was put around my hands so I couldn't take the blindfold off I was picked up and put into a car and I was driven off in the car for about thirty five minutes then the car stopped the door next to me opened and I was pushed out I heard the slamming of the car door and heard the tyres screech away I had no idea where I was but I could feel grass under me so I'm guessing a field or something like that I crawled around on the place for a while and there was just more grass it was never ending so I started screaming I had no idea if it was day or night but surely someone was around and they could help me.

I heard running feet coming towards me "Jess!" I recognised that voice it was Matt I called his name over and over and the blindfold was taken off me I realised that it was night time and the tie was taken off my hands and I hugged him "Jess what happened to you? Where does it hurt?" he asked me looking me over.

"My knee he shot me" I said and cried the pain was unbearable and I wanted to die "Matt please help me I think I might die" he picked me up and walked me over to his car, I looked around my surroundings and realised I was at the back of Matt's apartment, I remember there was a shared garden there and I thanked God this was where I was put I didn't know if Scott did it deliberately or not.

I awoke to the smell of disinfectant I opened my eyes and seen white all around me I was either in the hospital or the ARC medical bay I couldn't quite work out each one "Hey, how you feeling?" a female voice asked I looked to my left where the voice was coming from and seen Abby sitting there with a tear stained face she was holding my hand and looked really worried about me.

"My leg hurts, my body hurts, my face hurts, I just hurt everywhere" I stated and tried to look down at my knee but it was bandaged up "What's going to happen to my knee... will it heal?" I asked her knowing she would know the answer.

She shrugged "The doctors don't know Jess they want to take you into surgery to see if they can remove the bullet but I've seen the x-rays myself and the bullet is quite deep into your knee it's going to leave a big scar I know that for sure. There's something you should know about Becker... he's in Ibiza" what? He left?

Becker's POV

The girl I had met on the plane called Sarah took me off the plane and had taken me to a little farm where there were signs of someone being kept in basement but there was no one here they had already gone there was a bullet shell on the ground and a little bed covered in blood, where was she?! Sarah was Scott's girlfriend and when he came home with Jess she threatened to go to the police but he looked her in here with her she managed to escape when he took Jess out of the attic to go to the toilet she tried to come back for Jess but she didn't know how to get Jess out without getting them both killed she wanted to go to the police but worried they wouldn't believe her.

"I promise you she was here, I swear to you" I believed her I truly did "There are other places I know, places where he might have taken them I can write them out for you" she thought I wouldn't believe her but I did and I wanted to find Jess, I would do anything.

My phone rang in my pocket, Matt's name flashed on the screen and I answered it "We found her, she's at St Mary's hospital... she needs you here so when you can get a flight home will you" he didn't say another word and I wasn't given time to respond to him he just hung up the phone.

I thanked Sarah for all her help and gave her my number in case she ever needed help I owed her a lot and I dropped her to the train station where she said she would get a train to her parent's house I also gave her some money to pay for her ticket, I owed her a lot.

I rushed to the hospital and went straight to her room where the whole team was waiting outside "Well... how is she?" I asked in a panic.


	9. Chapter 9

The Jealous Ex – Chapter 9 – Jess' POV

Abby came in my hospital room and smiled softly at me "Becker is outside and he wants to know if you will see him" she stated and sat on a chair next to me "You don't have to see him if you don't want to he will understand if you don't" she said and took my hand in hers, I don't know what I want to do... I don't know if I want to see him right now I don't think I have the energy to see him right now but if I don't see him he might go to Ibiza and that will be it and I'll regret it I know I will, I didn't trust my voice to speak so I just nodded and Abby nodded back and left the room.

Moments later Becker came into my room and sat down on the chair that Abby previously occupied he didn't say anything he just sat there he reached over to grab my hand but I moved it away from him he leaned back in his chair and just looked at me I could see tears forming in his eyes and I could see him blinking back the tears I was doing the same thing I don't want to cry in front of him I don't want him to see how much I need him I want him to think I'm OK on my own "I don't know what you want me to say Becker" I told him.

"There's nothing you need to say it should be me down on my knees apologising to you for everything I've done I could have done things differently and I'm really sorry for everything Jess I really am. I was on the plane to Ibiza and a girl sat next to me it was Scott's girlfriend and she knew where you were and we went there but you had already gone all I could see was blood and I was terrified that you could be dead I thought you I would never see you again and it scared the hell out of me" he explained and grabbed my hand and this time I didn't move my hand out of the way he squeezed it tight as if I was his lifeline.

I couldn't hold the tears back anymore, they fell down my cheeks and I wiped them with my spare hand "Becker I love you so much and I didn't want you to see how much I needed you but here I am crying in front of you because you were on a plane going to Ibiza, if you have come in here to apologise and say goodbye then you've done it so please go I can't take all the stress anymore I really can't, one minute me and you are the perfect couple then the second minute you're going on a plane to Ibiza and you're leaving me here on my own" I looked down at the bed covers and tried to hide my tear stained face.

He let go of my hand and stood up but he didn't leave the room like I thought he was going to he stood behind the chair "On my way here I realised just how much I need you in my life, I was stupid not to tell you about the Ibiza job when I got it, I should have told you and asked you to come with me or sat down and talk to you about it properly but I didn't and it's a regret of mine but I phoned my friend just before I came in here and told them I didn't want the job I want to stay here with you... if you'll have me" he questioned.

All I've wanted was for him to be here with me but I feel guilty because he really wanted this job and because of me he is going to stay here "Becker if you really want the job then go, I don't want you to resent me in five years time and I don't want you blaming me for being in a job that you don't enjoy anymore but if you want to go then go now please" he shook his head at me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm not going anywhere I am staying here with you and I don't hate my job at the ARC I just wanted something less stressful but I don't want that anymore I want you and my old job back at the ARC... in fact I want you forever" he pulled out a velvet box from his jacket pocket and kneeled down next to my bedside "Jess I love you so much and I cannot see myself living without you I want to live with you and be with you forever, will you please make me the happiest person in the universe and marry me?" he asked.

OMG! The ring was beautiful but simple it was a silver back with a square shaped diamond it was absolutely beautiful and perfect "Yes" I whispered to him staring at the ring with a hand over my mouth in shock "Yes" I said louder this time, he got up off the hospital floor and put the ring on my finger we both cried and he hugged and kissed me "Oh my God" I said and he kissed me again "I love you" I stated.

"I love you too and I am so happy you said yes, also when you leave the hospital I want you to come home with me and move in with me" he said and I nodded at him I kissed him and then pulled away to study my ring on my finger it looked like it was made to be there "I can't believe this" I stated.

Becker's POV

I wasn't going to propose to her today I was going to do it when she was out of hospital and take her out somewhere nice but that didn't happen it seemed like the right thing to do and I am so glad that she said yes it would have been really embarrassing and horrible if she had said no, I love her so much and everything I said to her was true I can't imagine being with anyone else for the rest of my life she was perfect and there was nothing I would do to change her.

The door to Jess' room opened and Abby poked her head round the corner "Is everything OK in here?" she asked me and Jess, Jess held her hand out and showed Abby her ring, Abby gasped and left the room then moments later came rushing in the room with everyone and they all fussed around us congratulating us and hugging Jess.

Four hours later the Dr came round to give Jess some more medication as her legs were starting to hurt really bad and then he told us that we had to go and visiting time was over, I didn't want to leave her here on her own but I had no choice I decided to go home and make some room for Jess' things and make sure it was tidy but that was easier said than done I had to take all of my stuff out of storage and phone the estate agents and tell them that I wasn't selling the apartment anymore and I had to phone the solicitor to cancel all the paperwork for the apartment.

When I got home with most of my stuff from storage I started arranging everything and keeping space so Jess' stuff would have stuff I phoned Abby and Connor and told them to start bringing some of Jess' round none of the furniture unless she really needed it, my apartment wasn't as big as Jess' and I really only had room for her clothes and necessary stuff.

Half an hour later Abby and Connor showed up with twenty three boxes with just her clothes in and they said there was more stuff to come I didn't have the room for all this stuff it was only a small two bedroom apartment and the second bedroom was a spare room that was vacated by Connor when him and Abby had an argument or when Matt got too drunk to go home to Emily and argue with her about him being drunk, Connor went down to the car and came back with six boxes with shoes in them, Abby came back with three boxes which had her handbags in...

I unpacked as much stuff as I could fit in my apartment but the rest of it I had to stack in the spare room until Jess either got rid of them or we got somewhere bigger which I think we needed to do because when we get married me and Jess have decided that a couple of months later we want to start trying for a family so we're going to need more space anyway but for now I think everything was just going to have to stay in boxes.

Jess' POV

I opened my eyes to someone calling my name, looking up I couldn't work out who it was but there shouldn't be anyone in here, Becker put guards outside my door until he got here tomorrow, I could hear someone saying my name but it was dark I couldn't see anything I reached out to get the button to call the nurse but I couldn't find it... something was wrong.

A hand went over my mouth and I smelt leather under my nose so I knew that whoever this was had gloves on there wasn't going to be any fingerprints I panicked and started thrashing around on my bed hoping to get someone's attention if they were to walk past or something it was getting harder to breathe now I still couldn't see whoever was doing this to me, they moved their hand so it was covering my nose and my mouth making it near impossible to breathe I knew my life was now going to end.

The light turned on and I seen one of the soldiers stagger into my room bleeding from the head, he went towards the man who was here to kill me but he was weak the man who was wearing a balaclava over his face shoved the soldier to the floor and kicked him in the face I tried to find the assistance button but I couldn't find it still I tried to get out of bed but I couldn't and even if I did get out of the bed I won't be able to stand.

I did the only thing I could do... I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could to grab the attention of anyone who was nearby and the man ran out of the room I carried on screaming and soon two nurses came in with a security guy, I told them what happened and the security guy ran straight out the room calling for assistance over his radio and the nurses tried to calm me down but I wanted Becker I wanted him here to protect me in case he came back, Becker would be able to protect me like he does and the nurse tried telling me that because it wasn't visiting hours so he can't but they soon changed their tune when I told them that he was the boos to the soldiers outside my door and would want to know now.

Half an hour later Becker was at my bedside with the team talking to me and the soldiers who were now patched up and feeling slightly better, apparently one f the soldiers had done to the toilet and the man told the one outside my door that he was the night doctor and he wanted to check on me but the soldier asked for proof and that's when he fit him round the head with something... he couldn't be sure what it was then I told them what he did to me and how security were looking for him and the police had been phoned and were on their way now to come and speak to me but Becker said he was going to speak to Lester and get the police to back off telling them it was government business.

All I wanted to do now was go home but I wasn't allowed to go home until I could move my legs which I was told wouldn't be for another good few weeks, maybe eight weeks, I couldn't lay in bed in this stupid hospital for that long I might murder someone myself and it wasn't fair for the others to come her everyday to visit me especially Becker he was probably really busy sorting things out at his place and making room for my things for when I can finally come home.

"Sir we are really sorry about this but I was literally gone for two minutes, if I thought something like this was going to happen then I wouldn't of gone I swear it, I know we were posted here to protect her I didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to try and attack her now... I take full responsibility sir and I will take whatever punishment you feel fit to give me" one of soldiers said and I know Becker was angry someone got in here but no one could have predicted it, sometimes things like this just happen.

I seen Becker's face relax after the soldiers statement "I know you are both sorry for this and I think that is punishment enough and just so you know there are people stupid enough to attack someone under military protection and it's people like that we need to find and lock up so I want you two to find the head of security here, look through the CCTV, find out which exit he took, if he took a car or something find out it's registration, see who it's registered to and follow it on CCTV to see where it stops if it stops at a house I want it raided and everyone inside arrested, if the man left here walking follow him on CCTV and same again OK?" they both nodded and left the room at one.

"I honestly thought I was going to die, his hand was over my nose and mouth I couldn't breathe... who the hell was he? That's what I want to know and what's his problem with me? I'm sick of all this shit now I just want it to all finish!" I broke down and I could see Becker's face he was debating with himself weather to calm me down or to just let me get it out of my system, thankfully he just let me get out of my system "Please don't leave me here again Becker" I pleaded with him he nodded and held my hand and kissed.

"I'm not going to leave your side I promise, I will get Connor or someone to bring me enough clothes to last me a week or so and I'll stay here on the sofa bed OK?" I wasn't going to argue with that so I nodded and he kissed my hand again "I'm going to go and phone Lester OK?" I nodded again and he left the room leaving me with the rest of the team who were fussing over me and treating me like a baby which annoyed me.


	10. Chapter 10

The Jealous Ex - Chapter 10 - Jess' POV

Things were going better for me now, finally, my leg was still sore and I couldn't wear heels yet but I could walk and I was happily engaged to Becker we were getting marries in six months and the man that tried to kill me in my hospital bed was Darren's friend and he had been arrested three days later things were finally getting better for me and the nightmares wasn't so bad anymore since Becker stayed with me every night and cuddled me tight and even though me and Becker have been back together for six months since he proposed we hadn't had much of a physical relationship apart from cuddles and kissing but that was it But he understood that I was still recovering and things were still tough for me he was the best man ever and I was so lucky.

I was only working part time because I had to go to physiotherapy for my leg to help me walk normally again and I so badly wanted to wear heels again in time for my wedding in six months I had chosen my shoes and everything now I wanted to wear them on my wedding day... For the whole day but the days I didn't have work or physiotherapy I didn't have anything to do I just sat there at home all day doing nothing, bored.

Becker was a good man and looked after me and did everything he could possibly do to make me happy and make sure I was OK, the front door closed taking me away from my thoughts Becker came into the living room with a brown bag "I stopped for Chinese on the way home" he stated and came over and kissed me on the lips "I'll dish it up for you, do you need anything whilst I'm in the kitchen?" He asked.

"Could I have a glass of water please?" I asked him and he nodded and walked off the kitchen and came back a couple minutes later with my food and drink, he had his and came and sat down next to me "Good say at work?" I asked.

He shrugged in response "It was OK" was his answer and this is how it was when I asked him how work was he clearly didn't enjoy working at the ARC everyday anymore he used to love it so much and now it just seemed like a chore to him and I was getting worried about him now.

"Do you wish you had left and went to Ibiza when you had the chance? You just seem so miserable working at the ARC these days and I can't help but feel that it's my fault" I told him.

"To be honest with you Jess I do wish I had gone but if I did I would have never seen you again... Which is why I've been thinking, the job in Ibiza is still available for me to take but I want you to come with me I want us to go to Ibiza and start our lives over, I will wait until you have a job there and we will go out together" he stated.

He wanted us to move out to Ibiza and leave everything and everyone behind, our friends, family, the ARC everything? Did I want to go or did I want to stay here? I wanted to be with Becker and I wanted him to be happy with his life and he clearly wasn't happy here "Becker can you give me a few days to think about this? You are asking a lot for me to leave everything behind my whole life and start a new one in a new country... Just let me think about this OK?" I asked and he nodded.

The whole night all I could think about was Becker's suggestion; did I love him? Yes. Did I want him to be happy? Yes. Did I want to spend the rest of my life with him? Yes. Did I want to leave everything behind? I'm not sure. Did I think he was worth leaving my life here behind for? Yes. It all seemed so simple yet difficult at the same time.

I looked online and started looking for jobs there incase I did decide to go with him and I found a couple that I would enjoy; Jobs at the British embassy there helping out Brits in need, a couple translator jobs (I could speak English, French, German and Spanish fluently) and a PR person for a company specialising in boat parties all of these jobs looked fun but where they going to give me the same feeling I get at the ARC? I feel like I'm needed at the ARC and I'm helping save people's lives I felt fulfilled at the ARC.

I suppose if Becker was really unhappy then I had to do this for him, he's only still here because of me which makes me feel guilty and I feel like I owe him this "OK we'll go to Ibiza" I told him as he came into the bedroom after his shower "I've been researching it and looking for jobs and I don't think it's such a bad idea if we go there... We can start our lives there together and have a beach wedding and just enjoy another part of the world" he smiled widely at me and kissed me on the lips.

"Great we can hand our notice's in tomorrow at work I'll phone my friend Mark and tell him I'm coming to Ibiza and I'm staying... Can you book the tickets, My card is in my jeans on the floor next to you" he kissed me again and went into the living room to phone Mark, I hope I'm making the right choice here.

I applied for the jobs I liked and booked the tickets for us to fly out in two weeks I had to tell my family and everyone I was leaving but I didn't know how to do that, maybe Becker could help me tell everyone, he came back into the bedroom and laid down on the bed next to me "I phoned Mark and he cannot wait for us to get there, he's got an apartment for us set up already with the first three months bill free he said he wanted us to get settled and everything and he's happy to pay for the first couple months. Thank you so much for this Jess you really are the most amazing woman ever I cannot believe I got you forever" we kissed.

Becker's POV

When me and Jess got into work the next day we went straight to Lester's office with our resignation letters he wasn't happy that we had only given him two weeks notice but I explained to him that technically I should already be out there and that he needed me as soon as possible and he congratulated us in the end and sent us off to go and finish all our work up and tell everyone else which was going to be hard but it needed to be done and I was going to miss it here but it's time to move on.

That night me and Jess invited the team out for dinner at a resturant a few streets away from mine and Jess' place we were going to tell them that we were leaving in two weeks to start our new lives together we were also going to ask them if they could fly out for our wedding in a few months which we were going to have on the beach at sunset if they couldn't make it then me and Jess decided that we would fly put a couple weeks after our wedding to here to have a ceremony of some sort so that everyone could go "So here's the thing me and Jess have some news" I started but was interrupted by Conor.

"Jess is pregnant!" He called out.

"No... Me and Jess are moving to Ibiza... In two weeks also we are going to be getting married in five months in Ibiza in a beach wedding we were hoping that you could make it out there but we understand if you're busy with work and that and if you can't make it then we will come home and have a ceremony of some sort here" I told them and they were all silent for a while.

"I can't believe you're leaving, this is all really sudden why are leaving I thought you were happy here?" Abby questioned.

"We were happy here but Becker isn't happy at work anymore and we both have amazing work opportunities out there and the chance of a new life..." Jess answered and smiled at me "Please don't be mad at us" she pleaded with everyone.

"We're mot mad at you we are just in shock is all, we wasn't expecting this" Emily told Jess and congratulated us both she gave Matt a look and he too congratulated us and then Connor and Abby congratulated us.

"I can't believe we're losing a head of security and a field co-ordinator, you two will be difficult to replace" Matt stated.

"Didn't knew you cared so much mate" I said and we all laughed.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"We love you and we're going to kiss you" Jess said and kissed and hugged everyone and I kissed Emily and Abby's cheek and shook hands with Connor an Matt "Wish us luck" Jess stated with tears falling from her eyes she hugged the girls once more and grabbed my hand "Here we go" we walked towards the check in desk and watched the team walk away.

_I know this is a really short chapter but I feel it beat to stop this story here but don't panic there will be a sequel called 'Life In Ibiza' I've already written a couple chapters but I want to write a few more before I release it, thanks for all the support on this story I hope you will read the sequel when it comes out xxxxx_


End file.
